In Another Life
by trinity.dona
Summary: What would happen if only Katniss came out of the 74th hunger games? What if there was no rebellion? "On the 75th anniversary As a reminder of the generosity the capitol has show for this years annual hunger games, the final 3 past tributes (1 Victor and 2 dead tributes reincarnated) from the last 8 games will be sent to the arena. 'And may the odds be ever in your favour.'"
1. Chapter One

I stand on the cornucopia; all my muscles tense as I aim my bow, able to let go at a moments notice. I can hear below the mutts howl, as they attempt to make us their prey, even my sweet little Rue is here, with her warm and innocent, brown eyes that have been corrupted by the capital. Cato has Peeta in a headlock cutting off his breath. His face grows a deeper blue within each second.

Cato taunts me " I can still do it, One More Kill. Bring that much more honour to my district." As I raise my bow aiming at his head, he sneers at me" if I go down, he goes down with me." I'm torn. I watch in complete horror while Cato Cackles over my distress. I look over to Peeta; his eyes are wide with panic. At that moment I know the Peeta's death is inevitable so if Cato chokes him, there is still the Cato to deal with so I must …

As the thought hits me I immediately raise my bow. I catch Peeta's eye just before and send him a look saying- I'm sorry, I will always remember what you did for me and I hold you in my heart. In those 2 seconds, a blink of recognition crosses his face.

And then it happens; my arrow flies right into Peeta's heart a quick and painless death. The impact causes Cato to lose balance and fall to the ground where 21 mutts await for their meal.

* * *

Cato's whimpers and the occasional triumphant howl of a mutt is all I hear for the next hour. Sometimes I think the death I gave him is a bit harsh but then snap out of it and move closer to the centre of the cornucopia, trying to drown out the sounds.

Before long all the whimpering stops. I curiously crawl over to see what is going on. Just as I'm reaching the edge an ear-piercing scream explodes from below. The sudden noise causes me to lose balance. I throw myself to the other side. When I open my eyes I find that I'm back where I started on the cornucopia. I once again cautiously creep over to the side to peek over. I see a body torn and cut, without an arm and both legs this is what remains of the Strong and handsome Cato.

I'm studying the damage and what's left, when I come across his face. His once charming gold-blond hair is now stained red from his blood.

As if he knew I was watching him, his eyes fly open. His eyes show fear and hopelessness. He has given up. CATO LUDWIG HAS GIVEN UP! I almost laugh at the situation. But something happens that draws back my attention. He seems to have recognised me. His eyes now beg for my attention. He says something, but I don't understand. I'm about to ask to repeat it but a mutt attacks his head.

I hear a cannon sound off in the distance. Nothing feels real especially what follows. " May I present to you the victor of the 74th annual hunger games, Katniss Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you everyone for taking a look at this._**

**_ Now just so you guys don't get confused, Peeta and Katniss are just Allies no romance in the 74_****_th_****_ Games. Gale and Katniss are best friends=sort of like brother/ sister no romance. _**

The sun rises with the ever-changing colours from ocean blue to pastel pink. I sit I on my stump clinging to my flask as if it was my lifeline.

I just sit there, this day is inevitable no matter what I do or how much I have dread the day, the sun will continue to rise and bring the new day with it.

All my muscles are stiff and frozen but I don't mind I just sit here thinking. In a few hours they will all be here at my new house in the victors village.

The Camera crews, The Reporters, the Paparazzi, and even my old escort Effie Trinket. I wonder what fashion she will be sporting this time, probably a new unnatural colour that's in this month.

There will be others there too. A catering staff to accommodate and satisfy my every whim through out this long and **mandatory** train ride. My prep team to beautify me for public appearances. Cinna, the one and only, friend and stylist. Who can make a girl dazzle and shine, even though she has as much charm as a dead slug.

If it were up to me, I would try to forget about the games entirely. Never again speak of them again. Pretend they were all a bad dream.

But the victory tour makes that impossible. Strategically place half way between the most recent games and the annual games. It's the capitals way of renewing the nightmares and horror. What I fear the most is seeing dead tribute's families.

The warmth of the fresh sunbeams reminded me that I have to get on my way and continue the long trek back.

During my walk, I catch some good game. 2 good-sized rabbits, 2 hearty squirrels and some roots.

All of this will go to the Hawthorne's. My family has more than enough and with Gale working at the mines 6 days a week they have less and less.

Gale is not comfortable with this agreement so I only bring them around when he's not here.

He is so stubborn sometimes, he says " We don't need donations" but I just say "you did it for me while I was gone" or "I will die from boredom." These always shut him up.

When I can see the house I sneak around to the kitchen window where Gazelle usually is. She spots me and calls me in.

"Hi Gazelle" I call out as I walk through the door. As I make my way to the kitchen I notice baskets full of clothing.

Gazelle washes the merchant's clothes for a living. Her and Gale are the providers for the family. She try's really hard and sometimes finish with red and cracking fingers.

Gazelle and I have this is common. We work hard and go without things so our family won't have to.

We understand each other so I'm open to telling her everything.

"Hello sweetie, how are you? " she asks with the most sincerity. "Nervous, but look what I was able to get" I show her the game and place it on the table.

"This one has a good stomach", she holds up one of the squirrels.

We comment for a few more minuets about the game until the topic I have been dreading is brought up. "Honey, don't stress"

These simple words from anyone else would make me even more agitated but from her they are so soothing.

"I will try " I responded. I then remember the deal I made with Haymitch. I turn to leave and call out over my shoulder goodbyes.

As I'm leaving the garden I hear gazelle call out " try to enjoy the food."

As I open the front door of Haymitch's house the foul stench of vomit, alcohol and general filth find my nose. I find Haymitch passed out on the couch covered in soiled clothes.

"HAYMITCH" I call repeatedly with no success. I resort to grabbing a vase, filling it with ice-cold water and tipping it on his head.

He immediately stands up and swings his knife in the air. 'Shoot, I forgot to pry it from his hands before I woke him up' I think to myself.

When he comes to his senses he asks, " Was that really necessary?" I put my hands up in surrender with wide grin on my face" you asked me to, and I'm a women of my word."

" Sweetheart, are you ready for this?" he says while using a towel from the kitchen to wipe himself respectably dry. _This_ could be anything but I know he is talking about the victory tour. I lean against what I presume is a table. " How did you do it, how do you do it?"

" Katniss, why do you think I drink?" he replies with the utter most seriousness in his voice.

It hits me there, right then that you are never free. You're a piece in their games from the beginning to end. You're still in their games even if you make it out.

Your trapped and forced to do things. You live in fear and guilt everyday mourning over the deaths of the 230 innocent kids.

You think in regret "why me, why not an other, surely their were more worthy than me.'

I begin to break down I slide down to the floor, bring my knees up to my chest; wrap my hands around my knees and rock.

This site would be absurd to anyone watching but Haymitch knows what I'm going through. Seeing my distress he wraps his arms around me. We just sit there while I sob.

When I'm done, I stand up and look in a mirror. I see how a feel inside. A girl scared and frightened. The games have done this to me I was once strong. I have red blotchy spots everywhere on my face.

Haymitch returns with a cold face towel. I cover my face with it until most of the spots have disappeared.

" You should go, Cinna will be waiting." This reminds me of my situation. I turn around and give Haymitch a hug. It surprises him but he returns it.

"See you on the Train." I call as I make my way out the door.

**_Okay guys I tried to make this as long as possible. _**

**_Competition time -first person to guess my age by review or PM will have the next Chapter dedicated to them._**

**_Please review I love to hear what you guys think._**


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk through the door to my house, I am attacked by my prep team. They hug me while saying "oh Katniss what have you done" and "look at this mess." I know they mean good but they can be really annoying. "Where's Cinna?" I inquire trying to speed up their nagging.

Right on the queue Cinna appears with his gold eyeliner it really does suit him. "You're going to over whelm her." He says while shooing them away and hugs me.

I have always been comforted by his warm embrace, they are one of the only places I feel safe.

"I missed you sooo much," I whisper in his ear. "I missed you too" he replies.

He moves back and I instantly feel the need to close the gap.

He immediately gets to work pulling my outfit from a black satin bag.

There is a pair of flowing black pants made of warm material. A thick white Coat, a red scarf and Black leather gloves.

When I see him pull out a pair of earmuffs I give him a questioning look. "You're bringing back earmuffs," he murmurs with pins in his mouth adjusting all the hems.

Prim gasps when she sees my clothes. "Wow Katniss you look amazing."

"Well if you go with Cinna he will dress you up to if you want?" I reply to her compliment.

"Really?" she asks as if its not really happening. "Of course, if you are going to accompany me you MUST look your best" I say with a smile.

Prim skips off singing thankyou. Then I turn to my mother "you to mum" **(I'm Australian) **I say trying to be confident but comes of more sheepishly.

She looks at me and then at the door. She looks at me again, says a quite thankyou and follows Prim.

I laugh to myself. Last year this time we would be scraping taking everyone else's handy downs. I then remember what I had to do for this. Glimmer, the girl from 4 and Marvel. All 23 of those kids sent into the Arena against their will were killed. Well maybe not Cato but he may as well he is dead to and I'm the one who sentence him to a painful death

I hear the doorbell ring bring me back to reality. I make my way there, knowing its Haymitch, no one important, so I take my time.

I open the door and see Gale; a massive smile appears on my face.

"Oh My Gosh, Gale I thought you were working!" I scream as I jump on him wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Woo, Katniss no offence but your not as light as you use to be" he says chuckling.

I let go but I'm still smiling like Chester the cat.

" I thought I should say good bye, and I wanted to give you this." he pulls out a small bracelet with an arrow charm. "I made it myself." He adds on.

I just look at it entranced by its simplicity. Something so simple as this has sum up all or feelings and meanings better than words ever could.

I look up to him. I don't realise there is a tear in my eye until Gale looks at me with tender eyes.

" Don't cry, don't give them the satisfaction." He says with a hard voice.

By them I know he means the capitol, No he means President Snow.

I will. I will not let them know they have won, for Peeta, for the other tributes, for Cato. Wait what, NO not Cato. Cato tried to kill Peeta. Cato tried to kill me. Cato _was _a killer.

I hug him again. Then he runs off before they find out he left the mines.

My mother and Prim meet me at the door. Prim is wearing a red plaid dress with black stockings. Her hair has been parted into 2 braids on either side with a red bows at the end. My mother wears an elegant pale green dress with long sleeves and looses material that hugs her in all the right places. It's made of a comfortable material and covers her legs so she will stay warm.

We exchange a few compliments and the head to Haymitch's so we walk to the car that will take us to the train station together.

Snow begins to fall as we are walking to the car to take us to the train. It is pristine and white as it's floating down but when it meets the ground it turns a mushy gray from the old coal dust from generations earlier.

We trudge through, as the snow continues to deepen. When we reach the car I hear a high pitch scream turning around thinking it was Prim but confusion is written all over her face too. Soon something I recognise as fear soon follows I turn around to see what has such an effect on Prim.

Effie Trinket. Of course it's Effie. That's why Prim was scared because she was the one who could have sentenced her to her death.

"Katniss, my darling you look amazing." I walk over to her but eye Haymitch to comfort Prim. "Thank you Effie I um… Ah I like your shoes." They are the only kind of normal thing she is wearing.

They are a pair of 4-inch fluoro pink heels, accompanied with Black glitter tights with a matching fluoro pink mini skirt and for the big finally a fluoro pink boob tube with same colour gloves that continue to just under the shoulder.

We make it to the station and board the train and start the long ride that is ahead of us.

**Im so sorry its been forever since i last updated but the comp continues so review or PM me what you think my age is and i shall reveal be patient as i need to get these done before i start the drama**


End file.
